Borrowed Time
/ The Value of Life |kanji=命の価値 |romaji=Inochi no Kachi |obrazek=Death Note Musical.png |wykonawca= |kompozytor=Frank Wildhorn |akt=Akt II |postacie=Misa Amane L Lawliet (tylko dialogi) Rem (tylko dialogi) Sōichirō Yagami (tylko dialogi) Japońska Grupa Dochodzeniowa (tylko dialogi) |długość=3:58 |typ piosenki=Utwór musicalowy |odcinki= }} Borrowed Time znany też jako The Value of Life (命の価値, Inochi no Kachi) to utwór z musicalu Death Note. Postacie występujące Słowa |-|Polski= |-|Kanji= 縛ればいい 押さえつけて 小突き回し 嗅ぎ回りなよ 崖の上に 連れてかれて 突き落とされても 変わらないわ 私の気持ちは 永遠に アンタに寝返るなら 死んだ方がマシ この愛渡さない 誰にも 良く聞いて 命の価値は どれだけ愛したかで 決まるのよ (dialogue interlude 1) ヤバイ薬 使えばいい 汚い手も どうぞ試して 目隠しして 探ればいい 何をしても 我慢比べなら 私の勝ちだよ 絶対に アンタに寝返るなら 死んだ方がマシ この愛渡さない 誰にも 良く聞いて 命の価値は どれだけ愛したかで 決まるのよ (dialogue interlude 2) 歌って 踊って ため息 つく度 毎日 終わりに 近づく 私が消えた後も 日々は繰り返す 誰もが死んでゆく いつかは 儚い 命だから どれだけ愛したかで 愛で 全て 決まるのよ |-|Rōmaji = shibareba ii osaetsukete kozukimawashi kagimawari na yo gake no ue ni tsurete karete tsukiotosarete mo kawaranai wa watashi no kimochi wa eien ni anta ni negaeru nara shinda hou ga mashi kono ai watasanai dare ni mo yoku kiite inochi no kachi wa dore dake aishita ka de kimaru no yo (dialogue interlude 1) yabai kusuri tsukaeba ii kitanai te mo douzo tameshite mekakushi shite nagureba ii nani wo shitemo gaman kurabe nara watashi no kachi da yo zettai ni anta ni negaeru nara shinda hou ga mashi kono ai watasanai dare ni mo yoku kiite inochi no kachi wa dore dake aishita ka de kimaru no yo (dialogue interlude 2) utatte odotte tameiki tsuku tabi mainichi owari ni chikazuku watashi ga kieta ato mo hibi wa kurikaesu daremo ga shindeyuku itsuka wa hakanai inochi dakara dore dake aishita ka de ai de subete kimaru no yo |-|Angielski = You can tie me up and You can hold me down and You can ask me questions Try to turn me round and Take me to the edge and Push me off a ledge and You can do most anything You want to do to me now You will never change my mind No no no So tie me up and try to break me You will never change my mind I'd rather die than let you make me betray him The years roll on with or without me I'm already gone 'cause I'm living On borrowed time (dialogue interlude 1) You can try to trick me Into what you're seekin' Give me drugs to make me Start to crack and weaken You can tell me lies and You can blind my eyes and You can do your best To do your worst To get in my head I will hold out longer than you Oh oh oh So tie me up and try to break me You can never change my heart I'd rather die than let you make me betray him The years roll on with or without me I'm already gone 'cause I'm living On borrowed time (dialogue interlude 2) I'm cheating death with every breath And every song and every sigh 'Cause every day that I don't die Is borrowed time So tie me up and try to break me You can never change my heart I'd rather die than let you make me betray him The years roll on with or without me I'm already gone 'cause I'm living Yes, I am living On borrowed time Ciekawostki Wideo Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Musical